


Взаимная договоренность

by thegamed



Category: Rotkäppchen | Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: 1000 - 5000 words, F/F, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-26 08:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegamed/pseuds/thegamed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Красная Шапочка не так проста, да и Волк не то, чем кажется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взаимная договоренность

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на фемслжш-кинк.

Красная Шапочка вытащила окурок из зубов и затушила его об стол. На скатерти осталась дырка. Тряпка была ни к черту не годная, вот-вот развалится. Бабка, наверное, держала ее на столе из одного скупердяйства, чтобы не пачкать новые скатерти, бережно хранимые в сундуке. По глубокому убеждению Красной Шапочки, тряпье на столах было вообще даром не нужно, другое дело пепельницы — вот это вещь в хозяйстве полезная.  
Бабка, алкоголичка чертова, жила долго. Родственники уже ее имущество между собой заранее поделили, а она живет себе и не подыхает. В итоге кто-то из дровосеков с месяц назад пошел, дал ей по башке и закопал труп в лесу. Это, конечно, был страшный секрет, но все, кроме местного судьи, почему-то знали. Красная Шапочка успела за это время окончить школу, лишиться девственности и сделать операцию по увеличению груди. И вот сейчас гордая и фигуристая наследница двух третей домика и половины печки сидела на лавке, прикидывая, что можно обменять на оставшуюся треть, и сколько придется отдать за полпечки. Еще Шапочка подумывала о том, чтобы достать из погреба бутылку виски. Винный погреб достался ее троюродному брату, которого она изрядно недолюбливала, а уж бутылкой больше — бутылкой меньше, решила Шапочка, ему уж точно должно быть все равно. Пусть скажет спасибо, что вообще все тут нафиг не угрохала. Не устроила вечеринку с новосельем и подружками. Не расписала граффити оставшуюся треть печки. И не пустила всех общественных коз в не менее общественный — бывший бабкин — огород. Кротким нравом Красная Шапочка не отличалась, это все знали еще с тех пор, как она чуть не убила одного из дровосеков, кинувшихся спасать ее от волка, решив, что на нее снова собрались напасть. Да и какой еще нрав мог быть у первой торговки пирожками во всей окрестности?  
Стук в дверь застал Красную Шапочку на середине лестницы в погреб.  
— Кто там? — заорала Шапочка, досадливо грохнув по перилам кулаком. Если это кто-нибудь продает новые веники, убъет его на месте точно.  
В ответ послышалось что-то неразборчивое. Добравшись до входа в дом, Красная Шапочка распахнула дверь. На пороге стоял Волк.  
— Ты? — изумилась такой наглости Красная Шапочка.  
— Ты? — оторопел Волк.  
— Так, — произнесла Красная Шапочка и, не отрывая от Волка взгляда, нашарила рукой черенок стоящей около входа лопаты.  
— Не убивай сразу, — зачастил Волк, явно испугавшись. — Я же так, ничего, мимо иду, значит. Я и не знаю, что это твой дом, память-то того, отшибло сама-знаешь-когда. Я зверь честный теперь, десять лет за решеткой и не такое делают. Да и вообще... — сказал Волк и неловко почесал шрам на животе.  
Красная Шапочка окинула его немощную фигуру взглядом и милостиво согласилась:  
— Не убью. Чего надо?  
Волк шмыгнул носом и сказал:  
— Да, такое дело тут. Я вот где жить ищу или хоть переночевать. Может, люди добрые пустят. Или даже щами накормят. Вот там через дорогу одна женщина хорошая жила, она меня целую неделю кормила, пока муж ей не запретил.  
— А в лесу чего не живется? — заинтересовалась Красная Шапочка. — Всю жизнь ничего, а тут вдруг. Или тебе после тюрьмы непривычно?  
— Да тут не того, — промямлил Волк. — Не в обиду будь сказано, но ваша бабка... вы ее закопали прямо у моего логова. А глубокую яму вырыть никто не потрудился, так, землей присыпали. И она лежит там. И воняет. — Волк снова шмыгнул носом и посмотрел на Шапочку несчастными глазами. — А закапывать ее не того. Ни сил, ни нервов. Да и знаем мы вас, людей... — На этом месте Красная Шапочка приподняла бровь, и Волк на всякий случай отступил на полшага назад. — Ты закопаешь, а они через неделю придут и станут спрашивать: "Отвечай, где бабка, а не то хвост оторвем! Мы у нее золотые зубы вытащить забыли". Хоть переселяйся. Вот и живу так, в разных местах помаленьку.  
Красная Шапочка усмехнулась.  
— Эх, узнаю бабку. Сплошные неприятности. Даже в гробу от нее одни проблемы.  
Волк почесал в затылке.  
— Говорят же, любила тебя без памяти?  
— Тоже мне, любила. Вот именно что без памяти. Как увидит какую-нибудь девчонку, так и начнет сопли распускать: "Ах, Шапочка! Ах, внученька!" Совсем на старости лет из ума выжила.  
— Да, помню, она и ко мне целоваться полезла, — хихикнул Волк.  
— Водилось за ней такое, — вздохнула Красная Шапочка. — Ладно, проходи. Только смотри у меня, если что-то задумаешь, у твоей норы будет лежать уже два трупа.  
— Ясно. Все ясно, — расцвел Волк.  
— Жрать у меня нечего — ну разве что дохлую мышь найдешь, зато есть виски и курево, — объявила Красная Шапочка и протянула Волку пачку Мальборо. Волк осторожно вынул две сигареты, одну прикурил от свечки, а вторую засунул за ухо. Пока Красная Шапочка ходила в подвал за выпивкой, Волк стянул из пачки еще две — про запас.  
— Вот, — гордо сказала Красная Шапочка, выставляя на стол бутылку Джонни Уокера, — черный. Стащила у родного троюродного брата, чтоб его. — Волк недоверчиво приподнял бровь. — Он нам с мамашей с этим винным погребом всю плешь проел: "Не отдадите — в суд подам, настоящее завещание найдем, хрен тогда что-то кому-то достанется!" В общем, теперь это его погреб, хотя мне бы тоже пригодился.  
— Да-а, — мечтательно протянул Волк, перекатывая в лапах стакан.  
— А ты вообще молчи, у тебя таких денег в норе, наверное, отродясь не бывало. А у нас с мамашей булочная. А где булочная — там закусочная. А где закусочная — там должна быть рюмочная.  
— Буржуйка ты, Красная Шапочка, — проворчал Волк, у которого от одних слов "булочная" и "закусочная" потекли слюни, и он поспешил приложиться к стакану.  
— Богатые тоже плачут, — рассудительно заметила Шапочка, которой, видимо, расхотелось ссориться при виде целой бутылки Джонни Уокера. — Вот почему я такая агрессивная? Потому что мамаша у меня дура. Как я куда-нибудь отлучусь, так она по мужикам. Не успею я выйти за порог, а она уже бежит губы красить. Я вообще не знаю, как у нее хватило ума нашу булочную на какого-нибудь хахаля не переоформить.  
Волк сочувственно покивал головой:  
— В детстве, наверное, трудно было?  
— Что ни неделя, то новый мужик, — согласилась Шапочка. — И все какие-то гады. Вспоминать противно.  
— Ну, мужики мужиками... — начал было Волк, но Шапочка его перебила.  
— Ты мне лучше про себя расскажи. Я тебя, извращенец, двенадцать лет не видела.  
— Чего там рассказывать, десять лет в тюрьме, два года в лесу — это пока бабка не издохла, месяц вот по добрым людям таскаюсь.  
— Ну, давай сначала. На кой тебе вообще бабка сдалась? Старая, костлявая, проспиртованная. Или ты грильяж с ромом любишь? Девиц так, на закуску?  
Волк шмыгнул носом и потер коленку.  
— Мне того. Мельник сказал. Говорит, от человечины лучше шерсть растет. Ну а я чего — проверить-то надо. А тут как раз ты идешь. Ну а я думаю чего. Девчонка не местная, бабка старая. Я ж того. Откуда мне знать, как ты со сковородкой умеешь обращаться. — Шапочка даже улыбнулась, вспомнив. Благодаря трудному детству искусство владения сковородой она изучила в совершенстве: добрая половина мамашиных ухажеров была не прочь позаигрывать и с девицами помоложе. — По-хорошему, — продолжал Волк, который, выпив на голодный желудок, уже успел захмелеть, — это вас сажать надо было. Это же надо было додуматься. Камнями! Всю жизнь, может, мне загубили.  
— Велика беда, — сказала Шапочка. Чему не способствовало трудное детство, так это привитию этики и морали. — А дальше что? Тюрьма? Романтика? — спросила она и поиграла бровями.  
— Дура ты, — обиделся Волк. — Ничего я тебе рассказывать не буду. Как "у мамы мужик какой-то" так пожалей ее, а сама над животными издевается. Морально и физически. А я не того, не первой молодости. И вообще, тонкая душевная организация у меня. Гринписа на вас нет, дровосеки, вивисекторы.  
— Что я такого сказала-то? Что ни скажешь — сразу "дура", "вивисекторы". Вот сейчас как выгоню, будешь знать.  
— Ладно, ладно, — Волк уткнулся в стакан и замолчал.  
Но через некоторое время Красной Шапочке стало скучно.  
— Эх, помню я, — начала она в надежде разговорить Волка, — был у нас котенок. Мы с подружками играли и привязали ему к хвосту консервную банку...  
— Дура, — буркнул Волк из своего угла.  
— Ну, не хочешь — как хочешь, — заявила Красная Шапочка. — Я тогда про что-нибудь другое расскажу. Ты меня вот двенадцать лет не видел, мне будет что рассказать. — Волк не сводил глаз с противоположной стены и упорно не смотрел на Шапочку. Тогда она продолжила: — С тех пор, как я узнала, что можно сделать с камнями и чьим-то вспоротым животом, во мне проснулся интерес к телу разных живых существ. Маленькие и большие, худые и толстые, мускулистые и дряблые, белые, черные и желтые, волосатые и не очень. Да-да, даже очень волосатые, — добавила она и посмотрела на Волка. Тот все еще глядел в другую сторону. — Я прочитала собрание сочинений де Сада, собрала целую коллекцию порнофильмов (особенно мне понравился про Белоснежку), и у меня до сих пор дома под кроватью лежит четыре ящика Хастлера. Моя гордость, почти все номера с самого семьдесят четвертого. За некоторыми пришлось побегать. Еще как побегать, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. А потом...  
— Хастлер? — переспросил Волк.  
— Ну да, а что?  
— Нет, ничего. Так, просто. Там же одни бабы.  
— Вот это меня, в общем-то, и печалило. То есть, бог с ним, бабы, но они все какие-то блондинки и выбритые. — Красная Шапочка задумчиво посмотрела на Волка. — Ну вот, теперь ты разговариваешь, а что это я все о себе да о себе. Я тебе тут такие интимные подробности рассказываю, а ты мне еще ничего не поведал. Я бы тебя спросила про тюрьму, но ты ведь обидишься. Лучше расскажи, как бабка издохла, ты ведь уже месяц тут, да?  
— Ага, — согласился Волк.  
— И значит, тебя тут добрые люди пригревают — а ты что взамен? Дров вроде колоть не можешь, воду таскать — не можешь, дети тебя боятся, неужто крестиком вышиваешь?  
— Я того, — пробормотал Волк. — Тут не очень-то и расскажешь.  
— Давай, не стесняйся.  
— Ну-у, — протянул Волк. — Да.  
— Что "да"?  
— Да.  
— Ах, значит спишь с ними. Волк. Да, и как, хорош в постели, хвост не мешается?  
— Неа, даже помогает. В тюрьме и не такому научишься, — потупился Волк, но, кажется, был доволен.  
— А чему ты там научиться мог? В тюрьме? Или ты как — не с хозяйками, с хозяином?  
— С хозяйками. Я ж это, — совсем смутился Волк, — того-этого. Девочка я. В женском отделении сидела.  
— Чего? — глаза у Красной Шапочки стали с чайные блюдца. — Вас, животных, и не разберешь, одна шерсть везде. Самец, самка.  
— Да ты меня и от бабушки не отличила, пока я тебя съесть не попыталась, — хихикнула Волк. — Но я ж никому и не говорю, разве что по надобности. Так как-то проще. Волк и волк.  
Пропустив объяснение мимо ушей, Красная Шапочка продолжала:  
— Значит, с хозяйками. Вот почему тебя муж той женщины из дома выставил. Ясно. Ты мне прямо подарок на новоселье. И женщина, и с шерстью все в порядке. — Волк почесала в затылке. — А я, между прочим, с тех пор, как тебя встретила, места себе не находила! Хочу, думаю, такое же, только с... такое же, в общем, только женского рода. И чтоб шерсть была. И этот Хастлер — хоть бы одна зверушка нашлась, так нет же. Ночами не спала! С тех пор, как я в семнадцать познакомилась с БДСМ, у меня все сабмиссивы в мехе ходили!  
— Натуральном? — ужаснулась Волк.  
— Натуральном, — довольно подтвердила Красная Шапочка. — Видишь, сколько животных из-за тебя пострадало, ты сейчас этому вашему Гринпису по гроб жизни должна. — У Волка аж морда вытянулось. — Выход тут один, предлагаю сделку.  
— Ну, знаешь... — начала Волк, но Красная Шапочка недаром была первой торговкой пирожками во всей окрестности. Да и нрав у нее, как известно, был крутой.  
— Выгодную, — объявила она, и Волк затихла. — Будешь у меня есть, пить, жить, горячая вода, отдельная комната с видом на лес, карманные расходы, все такое. Расчесывать тебя буду, купать, шампунь от блох. А взамен — сама понимаешь.  
Нетвердым шагом Красная Шапочка направилась было к двери, где все еще стояла лопата.  
— Понимаю. Только это. Того. Уговор.  
— Валяй, — согласилась Красная Шапочка.  
— Никаких камней.  
— Никаких. Только плетки. Немножко. По взаимной договоренности, — сказала Красная Шапочка и протянула Волку руку. Волк пожала ее и довольно улыбнулась.  
Про Красную Шапочку, конечно, ходили разные слухи, но, отправляясь к ней домой, Волк и рассчитывать не могла на взаимную договоренность и полный пансион.


End file.
